oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Graakur
Graakur is an NPC and currently a companion of The kid, in an ongoing sci-fi RP campaign loosely based on Star Wars, using D20 rules. Description Graakur is a male speciment of a not well known species, referring to himself as one of the "beast people" he stands 215 cm tall and is a mountain of muscle. He has large horns like those of a ram sprouting from his temples, and long white hair. His skin is white and rough and his facial features animalistic. He walks like the giant he is, looking down on people, his yellow eyes attentively flicking from object to object. He is seriously imposing and intimidating, and despite those words being synonymous he happens to be both anyway! Background Graakur doesn't want to speak to anyone about his past, but he is obviously an engineer or artisan of some sort, and he eventually met up with Melsati Oken. Personality Generally more the strong and silent type which is probably caused by the fact that he is almost entirely unable to form words normally, or so it seems. Graakur comes from a tribal society divided into castes and his general ability to remain content with his situation is strong evidence of the mental conditioning such a society has. Graakur responds promtly to danger, with zero tollerance and his primary social response is intimidation. He doesn't believe in buying food and prefers to hunt his own, though he makes an exception with vegetables, he gathers and dries his own fruit and berries as well as hunts his own meat, making him very independant. He gets paid in cash for his services rendered to the city, and spends the money primarility on taxes, alcoholic bewerages on occasions as well as building materials for renuvating his home. Abilities and Skills Graakur is incredibly strong and endurant as well as surprisingly agile and quick. He comes from a primitve society, and as such, his knowledge is limited, even consideirng that he has skilled in engineering. He is a gifted tracker and hunter rivaling the abilities of any military recon scout. He is a brutal opponent in a melee capable of entering a state of rage enabling him to ignore pain entirely. Skilled unarmed as well as armed but not with firearms how ever. He seems to know his way around more primive ranged weapons, such as bows, crossbows and throwing weapons though. He is capable of effectively fighting in heavy armor, as he comes from a war-society, but he rarely does as he prefers to retain movability, and his species is capable of seeing in nearly complete darkness (dark vision), further more he seems somewhat skilled in dual-wielding. Being from a primitive race, he prefers riding to piloting. Property and belongings He owns a double-bladed vibro-sword, the clothes on his back and some tools, including a house in Amber City on Amber II. He also owns a strange domesticated creature that he rides, it's quite fast too. He owns a large bow of some sort and a variety of throwing weapons and traps for hunting.